Delta Point 1
is an unannounced Dead Rising 2 and Off the Record mission. In Dead Rising 2, two soldiers, Michael and Matthew are making a stand in the Fortune Park grotto against the zombie horde. Drop any firearms, otherwise they will not stop firing at Chuck. One of the soldiers is wounded and can’t travel very fast. Lend him a shoulder back to the Safe house. Overview Chuck finds two men, Michael Woo and Matthew Kuss near a crashed Humvee in the middle of Fortune Park. Michael orders Chuck to drop any gun(s) that he has before coming closer to them. If Chuck does not comply, Michael will shoot him until he drops his gun(s). After that, Michael and Matthew believe Chuck when he says Tyrone King framed him for the outbreak, saying "I never really liked that guy." Michael and Matthew can then be escorted back to the safe house. Mission Dialogue :''Dialogue of the mission in the Off the Record game files. All text may not be actually used in the final game. Trivia *The Leadership magazine can have Michael walk normally despite his injury. *Delta Point 1 will only activate after completing Case 6-2: Last Stand. *Both Michael and Matthew will refuse any food items or weapons offered to them. * The PC mission file, in missions.txt is also called "DeltaPoint1", in the game text files, this mission is called "Delta Point 1". * Like most missions, there are additional items especially for this mission found in missions.txt: ** "MetalBarricade" (x2) ** "MilitaryHummer2" Video Gallery File:dead rising 2 delta point 1 (2).png File:dead rising 2 delta point 1 (3).png File:dead rising 2 delta point 1 (4).png File:dead rising 2 delta point 1 (5).png File:dead rising 2 delta point 1 (6).png File:dead rising 2 delta point 1 (7).png File:dead rising 2 delta point 1 (8).png File:Dead rising delta point 1 official name.jpg |Delta Point 1 File:Dead rising delta point 1 official name (2).jpg |Delta Point I File:Dead rising delta point 1 official name (4).jpg |Delta Point 1 Off the Record dead rising woo and kuss during final battle (4).jpg|Map location dead rising woo and kuss during final battle (1).jpg|Pvt Kuss: Talk to the Sarge. He makes all the decisions. dead rising woo and kuss during final battle (9).jpg|Sgt Michael Woo, at your service. Our unit's been wiped out, save for me and Pvt Kuss over there dead rising woo and kuss during final battle (2).jpg|Yeah. We took some hits, and we are the only ones left from the squad. dead rising woo and kuss during final battle (3).jpg dead rising woo and kuss during final battle (5).jpg dead rising woo and kuss during final battle (8).jpg|We intended to follow that last truck down the tunnel. Any other survivors down there? dead rising woo and kuss during final battle (7).jpg|Sorry pal. Nothing left alive down there, but there are other survivors at the Safe House. dead rising woo and kuss during final battle (6).jpg|Lead the way then friend. We'll cover you. Private! Let's move out! References Category:Dead Rising 2 Missions Category:Unannounced Dead Rising 2 Missions